


Forgiveness

by PhookaUpsidedown



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, General Bahorel, I'll give you something longer next time, It's fairly short and I'm sorry, M/M, Moody Feuilly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhookaUpsidedown/pseuds/PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel and Feuilly definitely didn't have the smoothest relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Bahorel and Feuilly definitely didn’t have the smoothest relationship. There were arguments aplenty, loud shouting matches that always ended with Bahorel leaving the house so he wouldn’t hit his boyfriend. But he would always come back. And when he did, Feuilly would always be watching tv, and Bahorel would simply go over and lay down, resting his head in his lover’s lap. If Feuilly’s thin fingers would start to run through his hair, all was forgiven.

That was how it usually was. There would be yelling, Bahorel would leave, then come back bruised. He was almost always forgiven. But every once in a while, he wouldn’t be. And that broke him a bit.

After one particularly violent argument, where his hand had actually clenched into a fist and started to raise for a punch, Feuilly didn’t let him be forgiven. The young brunette had come home bruised, but before his head could even touch his lover’s lap, Feuilly literally shoved him from the couch. Bahorel groaned and looked up at him in confusion. Seeing only cold eyes, he simply nodded and stood, going to his room knowing that Feuilly wouldn’t be in his arms that night. Feuilly, of course, felt guilty, but he wasn’t going to go easy on his younger boyfriend.

They slept in separate rooms that night, restless and guilty. Hardly any sleep was gotten, and Feuilly knew work would be miserable the next day.

“Fuck…” was the first word he said when his alarm went off, sitting up sleepily.

He went about his usual morning routine, getting his coffee and his cigarette and his shower. But just as he was about to leave, he stopped and looked at the door to Bahorel’s room. It was closed, but Feuilly could only imagine what it was like in there. So he went over and slowly opened the door. And he had been sort of right.

The room was trashed. Things were broken, a hole had been punched through the plaster wall and things were strewn everywhere. But then there was Bahorel on the bed. His eyes were rimmed with red, as if he had been crying, but there was something else. He had found his old body pillow, and had adjusted things so that it seemed he was holding someone.

“Dammit Rel…” murmured Feuilly, knowing the pillow was supposed to be his double.

With a sigh, the young man made his way over to his boyfriend and gently brushed his hair back before pressing a very soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered to the sleeping teenager.

“I love you too…”

Feuilly rolled his eyes. He should have known he was awake. But he still smiled when Bahorel slowly turned toward him to give him one of his usual sleepy bear-hugs.

“Have a good day at work…”

“I’ll try.”

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
